De la notion de Justice
by Layi Rose
Summary: Il y a des choses que Rose Weasley ne peut accepter... Comme la libération de Lucius Malefoy, par exemple.


« _Lucius Malefoy : l'ancien mangemort enfin libéré ! _

_Après 25 ans d'incarcération douloureuse à Azkaban, monsieur Malefoy a enfin pu regagner la demeure familiale dans le Midlands East […] L'homme avoue être particulièrement heureux d'avoir pu enfin rencontrer son petit fil, dont il est visiblement très fier…_ »

Je jetai violemment le journal sur la petite table de la cuisine avec véhémence. Ma mère était aux fourneaux pour préparer le repas que nous ne prenions que toutes les deux puisque Hugo était encore à Poudlard. Je venais tout juste de récupérer la Gazette et n'avait même pas voulu finir l'article qui faisait la une. J'avais volontairement claqué ce torchon sur le vieux bois pour manifester mon mécontentement : elle devait connaitre la nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours et ne m'en avait pas informée.

- Rose ! protesta-t-elle.

- C'est honteux !

Elle me lança un regard plein de reproches que j'ignorai. J'en avais marre de ces bonnes paroles, de cette bienséance, de cette hypocrisie latente. Je détestais ce monde d'après-guerre, ce monde où les cellules d'Azkaban étaient si bondées qu'on en abandonnait au-dehors les monstres qu'elles contenaient. Les gens vivaient dans une inconscience à gerber tandis que des meurtriers courraient les rues. Mais qu'on les élimine ! Ils n'étaient dignes que de subir le sort de leurs trop nombreuses victimes. Je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse laisser des fous furieux tels que Lucius Malefoy en vie. C'était leur donner la possibilité de recommencer, d'assouvir une nouvelle fois leur soif de mort, de cruauté… Je soupirai.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il mériterait le même sort que Carrow ! Tué avant d'avoir pu récidiver !

Amycus avait été relâché deux ans plus tôt. Je ne sais pourquoi il avait écopé d'une peine plus courte que celle de Malefoy et m'en fichait. Deux mois après sa libération, il avait été abattu lors d'un raid des Aurors. Il y avait encore quelques conflits, en Angleterre. Rien de grave, quelques vols, des histoires d'enlèvements assez rares… La routine quoi, si on en croyait ma mère. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup avaient dit, Amycus n'était que l'une des victimes collatérales, « totalement innocent » avait annoncé la Gazette. Innocent ! Je roulai des yeux à cette pensée. Comment un ancien mangemort pouvait-il être jugé innocent ? J'étais bien contente, moi, qu'il ait été tué… Visiblement ma mère n'était pas du même avis.

- Rose ! Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ?

- Si y'en avaient moins qui courrait les rues, les Aurors n'auraient pas tant de problèmes. Ils n'ont cas s'en débarrasser, plutôt que de les laisser sortir.

Le visage d'Hermione Granger se ferma. Nous étions sur un sujet glissant. Mais le silence m'exaspérait. Mon père était mort quelques années auparavant des suites de blessures qu'un délinquant lui avait faites. Ronald Weasley avait toujours été très fier de sa carrière d'Auror. Je supposais que six pieds sous terre il continuait d'être heureux. Et j'étais persuadée qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté la libération d'une pourriture comme Malefoy. Ils avaient le sang souillé. Je me retins d'énoncer cette idée à haute voix, sachant parfaitement ce que ma mère en penserait.

- Ce genre de pratique reviendrait à la barbarie. Appliquer les idéologies de ses ennemis cela serait s'abaisser à leur niveau, Rose. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il faut se bat…

- On est plus en guerre, maman… la coupai-je.

« Et on ferait mieux de se débarrasser de la vieille racaille avant qu'elle ne crie vengeance » manquai-je d'ajouter. Les stigmates étaient toujours aussi présents. Je présumais qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. C'était le principal sujet de la plupart des réceptions, on évoquait les souvenirs morbides à chaque repas familial, les journaux rappelaient la Grande Guerre à minima deux fois par an… C'était lassant. Ils affirmaient tous que la page était tournée, qu'ils étaient plus heureux comme ça, que les mangemorts avaient eu le sort qu'ils méritaient. Ce n'était qu'illusions. Je ne savais pas s'ils avaient foi en leurs bêtises. Mon père en tout cas n'y avait jamais cru. Son combat était resté le même et il y avait oublié sa vie. En laissant sortir Malefoy aujourd'hui sans réagir, j'avais l'impression que sa femme bafouait sa mémoire.

Ça me révoltait.

- Lucius a plus de soixante-dix ans, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ma chérie ? Il a le droit de profiter de ce qui lui reste de jours, maintenant qu'il a purgé sa peine.

- Purger sa peine maman ? Purger sa peine ! Et quand Jill Mawson quittera Azkaban, tu tiendras toujours le même discours ?

Elle me lança un regard réprobateur. Elle m'avait interdit de prononcer le nom de ce meurtrier. Bien sûr, cela remuait trop de choses. Il valait mieux être silencieux, ne surtout pas s'insurger. Pour ne pas pleurer. On avait malheureusement déjà eu cette conversation. Juste après la mort de papa. J'avais demandé à ce qu'elle intervienne, qu'elle exige la peine de mort pour ce salopard. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, bien entendu.

- Tu pourrais faire quelque chose ! Tu es bien chef du département de la justice magique non ? On dirait que tout ça, ça ne t'atteint pas ! Depuis le décès de papa, tu y fais de la figuration ! hurlai-je.

Ma mère, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait continué de préparer le repas, comme indifférente à mes divagations, laissa échapper le couteau de cuisine qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il tomba à côté de son pied et rebondit sur le sol. Elle ne se pencha pas pour le ramasser.

- Comment peux-tu... ! Oui, il y a des choses que j'aimerais changer, mais ce n'est pas si simple.

- C'est facile de dire ça. La mort, ce n'est pas si compliqué, un petit sortilège et on n'entendrait plus parler de ces charognes.

Elle ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. Je sentais mon sang bouillonner.

- Non, ce n'est pas si simple, répéta-t-elle.

- Ha il est beau, le courage des Gryffondor ! crachai-je.

- Tu n'es pas forcée d'être blessante.

- Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire réagir, si.

Devant le silence de ma mère, j'ajoutai :

- Mais enfin maman… Malefoy !

Elle n'eut pas plus de réaction. Je tournai les talons et remontai dans ma chambre, excédée. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'un tueur, connu de surcroit, puisse courir librement les rues. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'attrapai mon sac à dos et y enfonçai ma baguette ainsi que quelques fringues. J'étais mue d'une volonté étrange. Je toussai. Ma salive avait un léger gout de fer. Je pensai à mon père…

Fallait-il donc toujours tout faire soi-même ?


End file.
